When there is excessive accumulation of material, such as snow and ice on the roof of a building, structural damage may result unless the accumulated ice and snow are removed promptly. When there is an excessive accumulation of material on a surface in general, that accumulation may pose a hazard.
For the removal of accumulated debris, a number of implements have been designed which can be designated as xe2x80x9cdebris rakesxe2x80x9d, and, in the case of roofs, are commonly designated as xe2x80x9croof rakesxe2x80x9d.
Ordinarily these rakes are of the xe2x80x9cpullxe2x80x9d type which require that they be lifted over the accumulated debris, such as snow and ice, that are to be pulled away, for example, from a roof. A consequence of the need to elevate the rake at the conclusion of each pull stroke, to position it for a further pull stroke, is that physical exertion is required.
This can have adverse consequences when the material to be removed is in an awkward location, such as on a roof. The result often is the occurrence of physical injuries, particularly to the back.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to facilitate the removal of accumulated material, such as snow and ice, from relatively inaccessible locations, such as roof tops.
Accumulated materials, such as ice and snow, can impose a relatively heavy burden on the implement by which they are to be removed. In the face of freezing and thawing conditions, accumulated snow and ice can strongly adhere to an underlying surface, with the result that the pulling operation often leads to damage to the implement, because the force of resistance can exceed the material strength of the implement. Consequently, a further object of the invention is to provide a removal implement that is constructed for durability in the presence of difficult-to-remove materials.
Another object of the invention is to provide a removal implement which is easy to use with an economical mechanical advantage so that the user will not be unduly fatigued. A related object is to provide an implement by which accumulated materials, such as ice and snow, can be sheared from their position of accumulation.
A further object of the invention is to reduce the amount of time and energy that need to be expended in the removal of a prescribed amount of accumulated material, such as ice and snow, from a location such as a roof.
In accomplishing the foregoing and related objects the invention provides for the removal of accumulated materials, such as ice and snow, using an elongated control member attached to a scoop, which can be curved or semi-curved by having at least one bend from near of the scoop extending to a slanted section which lifts the debris. The lower edge of the scoop is nearly parallel to the surface of the debris.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, the scoop is attached at a first location to the control member, and a strut mechanism is positioned against the control member at a second location, displaced from the first location. The scoop attached to the control member can also be connected to a member for facilitating the movement of the scoop over a surface having the accumulated material.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the strut mechanism is formed by oppositely positioned arms contacting the control member. The flexible scoop has an edge flange integral with or connected to the control member at the first location, and the strut mechanism has oppositely positioned and separated legs extending from respective ones of the arms and connected to the scoop, which is flexible to the extent that the leading edge angle can be adjusted by altering the strut position on the control member, which can be tubular.
Where there is a facilitating member, it is a rotational member attached to the scoop, which has a lower edge displaced from the elongated control member, and the rotational member is attached to the lower edge. A plurality of rotational members can be attached to the lower edge and take the form of wheels.
Each wheel can be attached to the curved scoop by a shaft extending therefrom to an axle for the wheel. A strut mechanism can extend from the elongated control member to the curved scoop with the facilitating member, which can be rotational, attached thereto.
The strut mechanism can have oppositely positioned arms contacting the control member, and rotational members can be connected at the base of the scoop, for example, to the arms or feet of the strut mechanism.
In accordance with a further aspect of the invention, the legs extend to the scoop and are connected directly to the scoop, or by feet which are connected to the scoop to lie flush therealong. The strut mechanism can include a collar by which the arms are retained against the control member. In addition, the arms can be connected together above the control member.
In accordance with a further aspect of the invention, an extension member can be connected to the control member. A plurality of such extension members can be connected to the control member at either end, or at opposite ends, thereof.
In apparatus for the removal of accumulated material, the control member can be an elongated tube attached to a scoop by a tube clamp which arcuately contacts the elongated tube and is connected to a flange portion of the scoop. The strut mechanism can be formed by a plurality of members, each including a foot, a leg and an arm, with each arm positioned against the elongated tube at a location displaced from the tube clamp, and each foot can be secured to the flexible scoop.
In a method of fabricating apparatus for removal of accumulated materials, the steps include (a) providing a control member and a curved scoop; (b) attaching the control member to the scoop; and (c) positioning a strut mechanism against the control member and attaching the strut mechanism to the scoop. The method can further include the step of providing the flexible scoop with an elongated flange and attaching the control member to the elongated flange.
A member can be attached for facilitating the movement of the scoop over a surface having the accumulated material. A rotational member, such as a wheel, can be attached to the scoop for facilitating the movement thereof.
The strut mechanism can have separated feet to which the facilitating member is attached. The method can also include the step of providing the strut mechanism with separated feet and attaching the separated feet to the flexible scoop. In addition, extension members can be attached to the control member.
In a method of removing accumulated material from a deposit position, the steps include (a) positioning a curved scoop near the accumulated material; (b) moving the scoop over the accumulated material by sliding or moving at an elevated position and (c) moving the scoop against the accumulated material. This can be without engaging a surface on which the accumulated material has been deposited. A controlled rotation can be imparted to the scoop to steer it to a prescribed location. The scoop is moved at an elevated position by a member, which can be rotational, engaging the surface. The scoop can be retracted, in the pull mode, against the accumulated material to move it from its deposit position.
The method further includes the steps of (a) positioning a scoop, suspended from a control member, at the edge of a roof near accumulated moisture in frozen condition; and (b) rolling the scoop over the accumulated moisture in frozen condition. The scoop is then rolled against the accumulated moisture in frozen condition.
The control member can be supplemented by an extension that allows a pulling action parallel to the surface of the roof.
The removal method can also include the step of moving the control member with the suspended scoop over the frozen moisture by rotating the control member to steer the scoop to a prescribed location for removal of the frozen moisture. Removal of the frozen moisture is by pulling the control member with the scoop suspended in a direction parallel to the roof surface.
Other features of the invention include the presence of an approximately horizontal, i.e. surface parallel, scraping edge on the scoop; the provision of flat struts for attachment to the scoop in order to maintain directional stability during travel; and extension of a control pole beyond the top of the scoop in order to allow the attachment of a push-pole, which can be inserted using a push plug socket similar to that found in vacuum cleaner connected tubing.